Sandbox & cie
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Les enfants sont innocents, et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime.
1. Sandblasted

**_Coucou tout le monde. Aujourd'hui j'étais au parc, et là j'ai vu deux petits garçons qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire quelque chose de peu commun. Donc voilà._**

**_Merci à Coco pour son soutiens. Je t'envoie du love._**

**_Enjoy. xoxo_**

* * *

La chaleur devenait étouffante cet été là. Blaine Devon Anderson, du haut de ses 8 ans, arriva au parc se situant non-loin de sa maison. Sa mère lui étala une épaisse couche de crème solaire, bien que cela n'eut pas grande importance car le petit frisé avait la peau plutôt hâlée. Isabelle Anderson posa une casquette sur la touffe épaisse de cheveux frisé de Blaine en lui rappelant les règles à suivre. Ne pas parler aux inconnus, rester dans son périmètre de vision et surtout, ne pas parler aux inconnus, encore une fois. Blaine hocha la tête, il avait entendu ces règles des centaines de fois depuis qu'il était petit. Bien sur, Blaine était encore petit, mais par petit, là, il voulait dire VRAIMENT petit. Le jeune brun s'éloigna, ne laissant pas à sa mère le temps de finir ses instructions. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le banc, sortant de son sac un main un éternel magasine de mode.

Il devait être 17h, mais le soleil cognait encore très fort contre le si petit crâne de Blaine qui passa une main sur son front. Plusieurs enfants jouaient sur sa gauche, se battant pour savoir qui irai sur cette balançoire après qui et surtout quand. Sur sa droite … Oh. Blaine plissa les yeux et fixa la silhouette accroupie. Un enfant, qui devait très certainement avoir son âge, jouait dans le sable. Il était seul. Un peu hésitant, Blaine se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis avec qui jouer, là, tout de suite, et que peut-être ce petit garçon voudrait en avoir un. Alors, prenant de l'assurance, il s'avança et se posta juste derrière le garçon.

- Salut, tu joue à quoi ?

Le petit garçon se retourna brusquement en relevant la tête vers Blaine. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux verts. Son nez était très fin, et assez pointu, un peu comme l'elfe de son dessin animé favoris, celui qui passait toujours sur le chaîne pour enfants le matin quand il prenait son petit déjeuné. Le petit accroupit ne répondit même pas et retourna à son occupation. Blaine haussa les épaules et s'assit juste face à lui, contemplant les mains expertes de son, il l'espérait, futur ami.

- Tu fais un château ?

Le jeune châtain releva encore les yeux, un air agacé se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il soupira, excédé, mais il acquiesça tout de même en guise de réponse avant de s'asseoir à son tour. La sensation du sable sous ses fesses n'étaient pas très agréable, mais il n'avait pas envie que le petit garçon brun aux sourcils étranges s'en aille.

- Oui …

Blaine resta étonné, le petit garçon lui avait répondu. D'une main, il retira sa casquette, libérant une touffe de cheveux brune impressionnante. Il tendit une main en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Blaine, et toi ? C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Seb … Sebastian …

Le petit frisé eut un léger mouvement de recule. Premièrement, parce que ce Sebastian avait vraiment une jolie voix, deuxièmement parce qu'il avait aussi un très joli prénom. Et pour finir, l'accent que le petit garçon face à lui avait eut lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était certainement pas américain. Le-dit Sebastian pris la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Ils restèrent comme ça, main dans la main, pendant de longues secondes en se regardant. Se dévisageant serait un mot plus approprié à la situation.

- Tu fais un château pour qui ? Tu dois bien avoir un prince et une princesse non ? C'est marrant, moi je les aime tous les châteaux, mais celui que je préfère c'est celui d'Ariel ! Enfin de son papa, parce que son papa c'est le roi de l'océan. Tu aimes la petite Sirène toi ? Moi c'est mon dessin animé préféré !

Le petit Blaine se tut, gêné. Parfois il parlait trop, et trop vite. Sa maman lui disait toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avec le temps il avait appris que les adultes n'aiment pas vraiment quand les enfants parlaient beaucoup et trop vite. Mais, après tout, Sebastian était un enfant lui aussi, peut-être qu'il parlait beaucoup, et parfois trop vite, comme lui.

- Je … Je ne sais pas … Je voulais juste faire un château, moi, pas mettre des gens dedans, il est trop petit pour y mettre quelqu'un, tu crois pas ?

Une fois de plus, la tirade de Sebastian choqua Blaine. Le châtain, pas peu fier de lui et de sa logique implacable, retourna à son occupation première, priant en lui-même pour que Blaine reste à ses côtés pour lui parler. Parce que depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Paris avec sa mère, personne ne lui parlait. Il ne connaissait personne, et les autres lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de le connaître.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu petit pour mettre des gens dedans … Mais on peut les imaginer, tu sais, dans nos têtes, comme ça il sera habité, mais pas par des vrais gens ! Dis, je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Sebastian releva une fois de plus le nez du sable en fixant étonnement Blaine. Il scruta le visage face à lui, essayant de déterminer la couleur des yeux du petit frisé qui affichait un sourire impeccable.

- Si tu veux …

- Tu sais quoi, un jour tu viendra dans ma maison et on regardera Ariel, c'est bien Ariel, tu l'as déjà vu ?

Sebastian était étonné, Blaine avait des goûts de filles, mais il trouvait ça assez touchant.

- Non, je crois pas …

- Super, je demanderai à maman si elle est d'accord avec ça, ça va être bien !

Blaine était excité comme jamais. Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré un nouvel ami. Il s'était dit qu'en plus, Sebastian avait l'air vraiment seul dans ce bac à sable.

Isabelle scrutait au loin, surveillant son fils par-dessus son magasine. Blaine jouait avec un autre enfant, c'était vraiment bizarre et à la fois, ça la rendait heureuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La femme brune aux long cheveux bouclés releva les yeux et fixa le ciel qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il y allait avoir de l'orage ce soir, mais elle aurait dû s'en douter avec cette chaleur si pesante. Elle enroula son magasine et le remis dans son sac à main avant de se lever pour rejoindre son fils.

- Blaine, on va y aller.

Le petit frisé posa les yeux sur sa mère, une moue déçue aux lèvres, avant de les déplacer sur Sebastian qui continuait de jouer s'en prendre en compte sa mère. « Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas fini mon château ... » Isabelle lâcha un soupire et hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu des deux jeunes enfants. Sebastian se décida enfin à regarder Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Pourquoi je m'en irai pas ?

Sebastian n'avait pas envie que Blaine parte. Et s'il ne revenait pas demain ? S'il ne revenait plus jamais ? Si le seul enfant qui avait bien voulu lui parler s'en allait après la seule rencontre ? Blaine le scruta un moment et posa son sceau avant de se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu sais, ma maman dit que je dois partir, donc je dois vraiment partir, mais je vais revenir demain, et les jours d'après, je reviendrai tout les jours si tu veux que je vienne, comme ça on pourra faire un très gros château, on aura le temps jusqu'à la rentrée, non ?

- Oui … Oui …

Blaine tendit le bras et caressa la joue de son nouvel ami. Sebastian était choqué, est-ce que deux garçon avaient le droit de se caresser les joues comme ça ? Il demanderai à maman plus tard, mais en attendant, il ne fit que sourire parce que finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, la sensation de la main de Blaine contre sa joue.

* * *

- Dis maman, je peux te poser une question ?

Catherine Smythe venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue qui menait chez eux. « Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

- Aujourd'hui quand on était au parc, je me suis fait un copain et-

- Vraiment ? Je suis très contente, il s'appelle ?

- Blaine.

- Hum, d'accord, et donc ta question mon grand ?

- Tu sais … Quand les gens se disent au revoir, est- ce que … Est-ce que quand c'est deux garçons ils ont le droit de se caresser la joue ?

Catherine cru rêver, est-ce que tu son fils était sérieusement entrain de lui parler innocemment d'homosexualité ? Elle accusa le coup en esquissant un sourit.

- Ecoute mon cœur … Bien sur qu'ils ont le droit, il n'y a rien de mal à ça chéri.

Sebastian desserra sa main de la ceinture de sécurité, plus détendu. Il avait eu la réponse qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Si sa maman lui avait dit que ce n'était pas bien, il aurai sûrement était triste. Il n'avait pas envie que Blaine ne le touche plus jamais, parce que Blaine avait l'air d'être un garçon génial, et puis il était beau, et puis il n'avait pas envie de ne plus sentir la main de Blaine sur sa joue, parce que ça aussi c'était génial. Et si quelqu'un interdisait à Blaine de le toucher, alors là, il serait sûrement l'enfant le plus triste de la planète. De la galaxie entière. De l'univers. Peu importe, il ne savait plus très bien quel était la plus grosse chose, alors il dira de tout l'infini.

* * *

Les Smythe étaient à table depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Catherine expliqua au papa de Sebastian qu'il s'était fait un ami aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ? C'est bien ça. Il est gentil ?

Sebastian releva le nez de son assiette et sourit du plus qu'il le pouvait. Il avait vraiment envie de tout raconter à son père, de lui dire combien Blaine avait l'air génial et qu'il sera certainement le meilleur ami que personne n'aura jamais.

- Oui, il est très gentil, il s'appelle Blaine et il est brun, ses cheveux sont tout frisés, pas du tout comme les miens qui sont tout droits, et puis ses yeux ils ont une couleur bizarre mais ça fait rien ça, il est beau moi je trouve, et il a caressait ma joue quand il est parti, il revient demain, je suis pressé, on retournera au parc hein maman ?

Robert manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de vin. Ce petit garçon avait quoi ? Caressé la joue de SON fils ?

- Oui on-

- NON !

Catherine sursauta, laissant tomber sa fourchette au sol. Elle fixa son mari, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Ecoute-moi bien Sebastian, si tu retourne au parc et que tu revois ce … Garçon, Blaine la, tu ne le laisse pas te toucher, tu entends ?

Sebastian était complètement perdu, les grandes personnes ne disaient pas toutes les mêmes choses et ça commençait très sérieusement à embrouiller son petit cerveau fatigué par toute cette chaleur. Il ne comprenait pas, sa maman lui avait dit que c'était rien, et là, son papa s'énervait pour une simple caresse sur la joue.

- Mais … Maman a dit que-...

- Maman n'a rien dit du tout, tu entends ? Tu ne laisse pas ce gamin te toucher, plus jamais, tu entends Sebastian, plus JAMAIS.

Sebastian se tut. Il n'avait rien à dire de plus, si son papa lui demandait de ne plus laisser Blaine le toucher, alors il le ferai. Mais en ce moment, il avait très mal au cœur, et il apprit simplement ce qu'était la tristesse.

* * *

**_Voilà mes loulous (ouais je sais, j'ai pas trouvé mieux) _**

**_Vous en pensez quoi ? Mettez une petite review, juste en bas là, et devinez quoi ... C'EST GRATUIT. _**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Crash

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça encourage pour la suite :)**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

Blaine avait commencé cette nouvelle journée d'été plus heureux que jamais. Sur le chemin du parc, il avait chanté toutes ses chansons de Disney préférées, et arrivé à destination, il avait littéralement sauté de la voiture et couru jusqu'au bac à sable. Sebastian était là, toujours aussi concentré sur son château.

- Salut !

Blaine s'était assis face à lui et s'était penché pour caresser la joue de Sebastian qui fit un mouvement en reculant. Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'évitait, alors qu'hier il s'était laissé faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?..

- Mon papa dit que deux garçons ne peuvent pas se caresser les joues, il a dit qu'il fallait plus que tu me touches, parce que tu étais un garçon et moi aussi, donc c'est pas bien.

- Ton papa il dit n'importe quoi. Ma maman m'a dit que tout le monde avait le droit de se faire des câlins et des bisous quand ils aiment bien la personne alors ton papa dit vraiment n'importe quoi parce que ma maman, elle, elle se trompe jamais.

Sebastian fixait Blaine. Ses sourcils triangulaires s'agitaient au fur et à mesure de la tirade qui sortait de sa bouche et Sebstian se disait que Blaine était le garçon le plus beau de la terre, avec ses cheveux frisés et ses yeux tout dorés. Il avait vraiment envie que son ami caresse sa joue comme hier soir.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr, on est des copains non ? Les copains ils s'aiment, non ? Alors voilà.

Sebastian ne laissa pas Blaine finir sa phrase, il s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue. C'était vraiment bizarre, mais c'était super. Il aimait beaucoup la joue de Blaine, elle était douce et sa peau était bronzée. Il aurai pu faire ça pendant des heures sans jamais se fatiguer, il en était sûr.

Catherine regarda et loin et vit son fils caresser la joue de Blaine. Un sentiment adorable la parcouru avant que la voix de son mari ne traverse son esprit. Peu importe, après tout, si Sebastian faisait ça, c'est qu'il en avait envie. Il n'était pas très sociable, et le fait qu'il se fasse un réel ami dans cette ville d'arriérés lui faisait plaisir.

- Bonjour.

Catherine tourna la tête en direction de la femme aux boucles brunes qui lui parlait. Elle devait être la mère du petit Blaine, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle tendit une main polie qu'Isabelle s'empressa de prendre en souriant. « Nos fils s'entendent bien, je suis contente, Blaine n'a pas beaucoup de copains ici ».

* * *

- Tu m'as jeté du sable, Blaine !

- Je suis désolé, j'en ai pas fait exprès, je suis nul, vraiment nul !

Sebastian secouait ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains lorsque Blaine se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtain de son copain, essayant d'en retirer le plus possible de sable. Sebastian fixa Blaine, il aimait bien que Blaine le touche. Il ne le dirait pas à son père, il n'avait pas envie de se faire cirer dessus, il avait juste envie que Blaine lui touche la tête encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, parce que ça faisait du bien et que pour lui, c'était cool. Le petit châtain ne compris pas comment ni pourquoi il avait fini par lancer du sable à Blaine à son tour, mais le petit frisé se leva, l'air outré.

- Han ! Alors la tu vas voir !

Sebastian se leva et commença à courir. Il détourna le tourniquet, manquant de tomber, passa sous la petite cabane de bois, Blaine aux talons. Le châtain riait toujours plus fort, et ça faisait chaud au cœur de Blaine. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sebastian rire, et il était très beau quand il rirait. Il continuait de le suivre, essayant d'être plus rapide que lui, mais Sebastian était bien plus grand, ses jambes allaient plus vite que les siennes. Il le toucha presque, mais il tomba, mains en avant, contre les graviers. Sebastian se sentit mal d'avoir déclenché cette course poursuite, il se mit à genoux à côté du brun.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé, c'était nul comme jeu.

Blaine s'était assis dans les cailloux, l'air grave. Il n'arriva pas à retenir ses petits sanglots, ni les larmes qui commençaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Sebastian s'assit face à lui, il se sentait vraiment bête d'avoir lancé du sable à Blaine et de l'avoir fait courir derrière lui. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec ses bras autour du petit corps mince de son ami, et pas non plus pourquoi il se sentait maintenant dans l'obligation de le protéger. Oui, pour le petit châtain, des deux, c'était lui qui devait protéger l'autre.

- Fait-moi voir …

Sebastian se recula et pris la main de Blaine dans la sienne, il fixa longuement la peau rouge et légèrement déchirée, et il eut envie d'embrasser ce bobo. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine pleure, il ne voulait pas que Blaine souffre, alors il se pencha et il posa ses lèvres contre la paume du brun qui grimaça de douleur. Oui, Blaine avait mal, oui il avait envie de crier, mais la sensation des lèvres de Sebastian contre sa main le soulageait quand même.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir ta mère, peut-être qu'elle a des pansements dans son sac, les mamans ont toujours pleins de trucs dans leurs sacs, même si des fois ça sert à rien.

Oui, Sebastian n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère se promenait avec du maquillage, ou encore toutes ces cartes qu'elle donnait dans tout les magasins, vraiment, les mamans étaient bizarres. Mais elles étaient jolies, pas belles non, Sebastian les trouvait juste jolies. Et puis, il fallait l'admettre, les mamans sentaient toujours bon la fleur à cause de leur parfum.

- Non, c'est bon, je suis un grand, pourquoi tu me traite comme un bébé ?

Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian le touchait autant depuis qu'il était arrivé, alors qu'hier il lui parlait presque pas. Mais tant pis, il aimait bien Sebastian. Surtout ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux. Il le trouvait très beau, oui d'après Blaine, Sebastian était l'être humain le plus fascinant qu'il soit. « J'te traite pas comme un bébé ». Sebastian passa à nouveau ses bras autour de Blaine et le serra contre lui. Il l'avait sûrement un peu plus serré que prévu, mais c'était quand même bien pour Blaine.

- Tu viens chez moi demain ? Maman a dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu veux, on pourra peut-être regarder un dessin animé …

- Je sais pas …

* * *

Blaine était déçu, il voulait vraiment que Sebastian vienne dans sa maison, pour jouer et pour l'entendre rire comme la dernière fois. Le petit frisé descendit de voiture et couru une nouvelle fois à travers le parc, mais Sebastian n'était pas là, et c'était bizarre parce que Sebastian arrivait toujours avant lui normalement. Mais peut-être qu'il était en retard, ou malade. Blaine s'assit dans le sable pour l'attendre. Mais Sebastian n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, il avait fait très chaud et Blaine en avait eu marre. Est-ce que Sebastian n'était pas son ami ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il parlait beaucoup … Blaine se dit que demain il lui parlerai moins, comme ça Sebastian voudra revenir chaque jour jusqu'à l'école. Mais Sebastian n'était pas venu les autres jours, et Blaine était vraiment très triste de ne pas avoir son copain pour jouer, il devait continuer le château de sable tout seul, et c'était vraiment nul de jouer tout seul, Blaine le savait parce qu'avant que Sebastian ne devienne son copain, il jouait tout le temps tout seul et c'était pas très drôle.

A la fin de la semaine, Blaine s'était dit que Sebastian ne viendrait plus du tout au parc, et il se dit que tout de suite, sur son vélo, il devait être l'enfant le plus triste du monde. Le petit frisé releva le nez, tout le dimanches il faisait une promenade en vélo avec sa maman et son papa, des fois son frère, il s'appelait Cooper, c'était vraiment un prénom bizarre et puis Cooper l'embêtait tout le temps, pas très drôle comme grand frère, bref, des fois son frère venait avec eux, mais c'était pas très souvent quand même. Blaine se rendit compte que Sebastian jouait là, dans le sable, tout seul, comme la première fois où il l'avait vu. Il tourna et entendit la voix de sa mère « Blaine Anderson où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? ». Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant son petit chemin, il accéléra, appuyant sur les pédales de toutes ses forces et descendit de son vélo en arrivant à hauteur de l'arbre à cabane près du sable.

- Sebastian !

Le jeune châtain reconnu la voix de Blaine. Il était vraiment content de le voir parce que les vacances avaient été super nulles et que son cousin voulait pas jouer avec lui parce que c'était un grand et pas lui. Il lâcha pelle et sceau et s'approcha de Blaine.

- Blaine !

Le petit frisé se précipita sur le châtain qui se laissa tomber dans le sable. Blaine releva le menton, il s'était cogné le genoux en tombant avec Sebastian et ça lui faisait un peu mal, mais c'était pas très grave parce que son copain était revenu maintenant.

- Tu étais où ? T'es pas venu cette semaine, maman dit que tu devais être en vacances mais moi je pensais que tu voulais plus me parler parce que moi je parle beaucoup et toi tu parles presque pas et du coup peut-être que tu en as marre de m'entendre dire des trucs longs …

Sebastian avait envie de rire, de rire beaucoup, parce que c'était vrai que Blaine parlait beaucoup et qu'il parlait surtout très vite mais ça le dérangeait pas que Blaine parle autant, il trouvait ça très bien.

- Quoi ? Non, j'étais en vacances … A Paris …

Blaine savait pas très bien où c'était mais il savait que Paris était en France et que c'était très loin d'eux. Il était content parce que ça voulait dire que Sebastian l'aimait bien.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Ouais …

Blaine ne pris même pas la peine de retirer son casque de vélo, il se précipita jusqu'à ses parents pour leur demander si Sebastian pouvait venir chez eux pour la fin de la journée. Son père avait juste rit, et sa mère avait dit oui. Maintenant il ne devait plus qu'attendre la réponse de la maman de Sebastion, et Blaine priait très fort en lui pour que ce soit oui.

* * *

Sebastian n'avait jamais été invité chez qui que ce soit. Déjà il n'aimait pas trop les gens, ils étaient toujours un peu méchants, ensuite il y avait eu une fille en France qui l'avait invité chez elle, mais elle l'avait embrasser, sur la bouche. SUR LA BOUCHE. C'était vraiment dégoûtant, il n'y avait que les grandes personnes qui avaient le droit de faire ça, non ? Puis Sebastian n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de toute façon. Non, il n'en avait aucun. Sauf Blaine. Si Blaine l'embrassait sur la bouche, Sebastian était presque sûr qu'il le laisserai faire, parce que Blaine avait une si joli bouche et il la voyait bien collé sur la sienne. Une fois de plus Sebastian ne savait plus très bien si tout ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit était bien, mais il s'en fichait.

Blaine ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et comme il était poli et bien élevé, sa maman le lui disait toujours, il laissa Sebastian entrer en premier dans la pièce. Sebastian entra et fut émerveillé par la couleur des murs et surtout par tout ce qui y étaient accrochés. Lui il n'avait pas le droit de mettre quoique ce soit sur les murs, son papa voulait pas, et puis ses jouets ne traînaient jamais comme ça. Il se demanda si la maman de Blaine ne le grondait pas à cause de ça, parce que vraiment, il y en avait partout, c'était un vrai bazar. Mais étrangement, ça ne dérangeait pas Sebastian de voir des jouets et pleins d'autres trucs traîner partout parterre, parce que lui il n'avait jamais le droit de jouer autant.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? On peut jouer, ou sinon on regarde un dessin animé, mais ça va être l'heure du goûté et j'ai peur que ma maman nous appel et qu'on doive arrêter le film, ce serait dommage parce que moi j'aime bien regarder mes dessins animés entièrement. Ou sinon on peut faire des dessins, moi j'aime bien dessiner, surtout les nœuds papillon parce que je trouve ça très beau, mais mon grand-frère, il s'appelle Cooper, il dit que c'est nul, t'aimes bien les nœuds papillon toi Seb' ?

Sebastian avait simplement haussé les épaules. Blaine parlait beaucoup comme petit garçon, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre autant de mot sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un qui s'adressait à lui. Et puis c'était quoi un nœud papillon ? Sebastian n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une chose pareille.

- Tu m'en dessine un, de papillon ?

Blaine lâcha un rire en secouant la tête.

- Mais non, un nœud papillon andouille. Mais si tu veux je t'en dessine un, et tu pourra le ramener dans ta maison, comme ça tu aura toujours un peu de moi accroché à ton mur, tu veux ?

Sebastian n'osa pas dire à Blaine qu'il n'aurai certainement pas le droit d'accrocher son dessin au mur. D'ailleurs ça rendait Sebastian triste, parce qu'il aurai vraiment aimé mettre sur son mur un dessin de Blaine, comme ça il aurai un souvenir de lui quand il ne pourrait pas le voir au bac à sable ou ici, pour le goûté.

Blaine avança et laissa la porte ouverte parce qu'il savait que sa maman voulait entendre ce qu'il se passait au cas ou il y ai un problème, il fouilla dans son bureau et sorti tout un petit tas de feuilles et des crayons feutre.

- On peut se mettre la, sur le bureau ou … Parterre mais c'est un peu le bazar, des fois je joue et je fais pas attention, et quand j'ai fini c'est comme ça dans la chambre

- On peut se mettre parterre c'est pas grave regarde.

Sebastian avait décidé qu'ils se mettraient parterre et pas ailleurs, alors il s'était accroupi et il avait poussé avec sa main les jouets qui les gênaient avant de s'asseoir. Blaine avait sourit, il trouvait que Sebastian se comportait bizarrement des fois, mais il aimait ça. Il se mit face à lui en lui tendant une feuille que le châtain s'empressa de prendre. Le petit frisé posa les crayons au centre, parce qu'il voulait vraiment faire un beau nœud papillon à Sebastian et il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter pour donner les couleurs que le châtain lui demanderai.

* * *

Isabelle monta lentement les escaliers, s'avança vers la porte de Blaine. Elle fixa les deux têtes, silencieuses et concentrées, avant de frapper contre le bois de l'encadrement. Blaine releva le nez de son dessin en souriant.

- Vous venez prendre un encas ?

Les deux gamins hochèrent la tête, lâchant crayons et feuilles avant de se lever et de la suivre dans les escaliers. Sebastian se dit qu'il aimait beaucoup la maison de Blaine, elle n'était pas aussi grande que la sienne , mais elle était plus chaleureuse. Le châtain n'aimait pas beaucoup sa maison, elle était vieille et elle faisait peur, surtout la nuit quand il se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, la table était pleine de gâteaux, bonbons, sodas et autres. Sebastian était choqué parce qu'il n'avait jamais le droit à autant de choses quand il rentrait après l'école ou avant de partir au parc. Les deux garçon s'étaient rapidement mis à table, ils discutaient pour savoir lequel des Power Rangers étaient le plus fort. Blaine savait bien que c'était le jaune, mais Sebastian avait dit que c'était le bleu, alors Blaine lui avait dit que ce serait le vert pour ne pas faire de jaloux et mélanger leurs couleurs.

Isabelle les stoppa dans leur conversation. « Sebastian, ta mère est déjà là, l'orage approche, tu dois rentrer d'accord ? Mais tu pourra revenir quand bon te semblera ». Le jeune châtain sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers sa mère qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Blaine lui monta rapidement les marches et revint une minute plus tard, une feuille à la main. Les deux mamans avaient laissé les enfants se dire au revoir, Isabelle voulait raccompagné Catherine à sa voiture. « Il a été adorable ».

- Tiens, t'allais oublier ça, Seb'.

Sebastian prit la feuille des mains de Blaine en souriant. Sur le papier se trouvait un nœud papillon jaune et bleu dans lequel Blaine avait mis deux initiales. Le châtain lu « SB » et posa les yeux sur le petit frisé qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. « Tu l'aime bien alors ? ». Sebastian ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait un si joli dessin. Il prit Blaine dans ses bras et le serra très fort, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, peut-être qu'il faisait mal à Blaine mais il voulait que son copain sache à quel point il l'aimait, là, tout de suite.

- Je le garderai toute ma vie ce dessin.

Blaine avait rougi et sourit, son ventre avait une réaction bizarre mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à admirer la joie sur la visage du châtain.

* * *

Le ciel avait tourné au noir très rapidement. A peine Catherine était sortie du quartier des Anderson que la pluie tombait déjà comme pas possible. Sebastian ne quittait pas des yeux le dessin de Blaine, et là, à l'arrière de cette voiture, il se sentait l'enfant le plus heureux de la planète. Il serra le papier contre sa poitrine. Il aimerai bien dessiner des nœuds papillon lui aussi, pour en donner un à Blaine, parce qu'il était sûr que Blaine aimerai en avoir un de dessin nœud papillon. Le petit châtain releva le nez et regarda à travers la vitre, ils venaient d'arriver sur le pont, sa mère râlait parce qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Mais maintenant, c'était Sebastian qui n'y voyait plus. Il entendit un bruit sourd venir jusqu'à ses oreilles, et son visage le piquait beaucoup maintenant. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer et il ne trouvait plus le dessin de Blaine. Il appela sa mère une fois mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il essaya de se détacher, parce que vraiment il faisait noir et il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Mais … Vraiment, en fait. Sebastian sentait que son petit cœur n'allait pas tenir le rythme, il appela sa mère une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Et encore une fois. Et … Il était fatigué, il voulait juste la main de Blaine sur sa joue, et l'entendre parler beaucoup, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus rien entendre. Et s'il n'entendait plus jamais la voix de Blaine ? Il serait encore très triste, il n'avait pas envie d'être triste.

* * *

_**Voilà ... Alors ? **_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ? Vos idées pour la suite et autre ?**_

_**Et puis, pensez aux reviews, c'est toujours gratuit et ça fait toujours aussi plaisir !**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Move

_**Hello to you readers ! **_

_**Bon, ce chapitre est BEAUCOUP plus court que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un chapitre de transition, vous verrez pourquoi par la suite. **_

_**Merci à Rikurt36 pour son soutien, je te love toi.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, show must go on ! **_

_**xoxo.**_

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait eu son accident avec maman, tout était devenu bizarre à la maison. Sebastian trouvait que papa criait un peu trop, et très souvent sur lui. En plus maman était toujours dans son lit, et quand il allait la voir dans sa chambre, soit elle dormait soit elle regardait la télé et Sebastian n'avait pas le droit de lui parler pendant que maman regardait son téléfilm d'amour. En plus papa ne l'emmenait presque jamais au parc, il ne voyait presque plus Blaine et ça le rendait triste parce qu'il aurait voulu que Blaine dessine un nœud papillon sur son plâtre. Il avait vu dans un film que les copains avaient le droit de dessiner sur les plâtres des autres, et comme Blaine était son copain il aurai pu le faire aussi, comme dans les films, non ?

Lorsque Sebastian se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger, son père buvait un verre. Le châtain savait très bien que papa allait encore se mettre en colère contre lui s'il lui demandait ce qu'il buvait, alors il ne fit que s'asseoir face à lui. Il aurait voulu que Blaine soit là, et qu'il lui donne la main, longtemps, comme quand il était à l'hôpital après que maman et lui aient fait des tonneaux et que Blaine était venu. Il lui avait donné la main pendant longtemps et Sebastian avait bien aimé ça.

- Il faut que je te parle Seb'.

Le jeune châtain releva le menton et fixa son père. « Hum ? »

- On va déménager.

- Comment ça ?

On va partir de Lima, tu comprends, maman a besoin de changer un peu d'air, et papi est malade, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

- Mais … Non. Si je pars je verrai plus jamais Blaine, j'aurai plus aucun copain, je vais devoir tout recommencer papa !

La main de son père avait atteint le joue de Sebastian avant qu'il finisse tout son petit discours. C'était douloureux, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer tout de suite, mais s'il le faisait il savait que son papa allait encore le gifler. Il ne fit que descendre de son tabouret pour monter et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas vu Sebastian depuis longtemps, depuis la fois où il l'avait vu à l'hôpital pour être exact. Le petit frisé pédalait lentement sans trop savoir où aller, il tourna au coin de la rue et vit un camion devant une maison. Blaine avait toujours été un petit garçon curieux, même si sa maman lui disait souvent que ce n'était pas bien il s'en fichait parce que c'était marrant de l'être. Il s'arrêta devant la maison et descendit de vélo.

- Blaine !

Blaine se retourna et reconnu Sebastian. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la ? C'était sa maison peut-être ? Mais pourquoi est-ce …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Blaine ?

- Rien, je faisais du vélo c'est tout, et toi ?

- Ben … C'est ma maison ici. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Blaine ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Sebastian lui avait dit que ce n'était plus sa maison maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il comptait partir sans lui dire au revoir ? Il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

- Tu t'en vas ?

Sebastian n'avait fait que hocher la tête et son père lui prit la main. « On y va, aller ». Blaine était un peu perdu, pourquoi son copain devait partir alors qu'il venait juste de le connaître ? Parfois la vie était vraiment injuste. Il regardait bêtement Sebastian monter dans la grosse voiture noire de son père, (non mais vraiment quel frimeur !), et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas envie que Sebastian s'en aille, qu'il monte dans cette voiture et qu'il parte pour toujours. Le petit frisé ne fit pas un geste, il avait vraiment mal au cœur, si quelqu'un l'avait pris et piétiné, il était sûr que ça lui aurai fait moins mal. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer très fort maintenant que le moteur de la grosse voiture était en route.

Sebastian se retourna lorsque son père démarra la berline. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur Blaine, il était vraiment très beau mais il lui faisait aussi très mal au cœur parce que Sebastian avait bien remarqué que Blaine pleurait parce qu'il s'en allait. Il aurai voulu descendre de la voiture et lui prendre la main, ou peut-être le prendre dans ses bras, et le serrer très fort, aussi fort que tout l'amour qu'il portait pour Blaine maintenant. Le jeune châtain plongea une main dans sa poche et en sorti la petite feuille sur laquelle Blaine lui avait dessiné le nœud papillon aux couleurs de leurs Power Rangers préférés à tout les deux. Sebastian posa le dessin contre la vitre arrière en articulant un « Toujours » muet.

- Sebastian, attends !

Le petit frisé repris son vélo et pédala aussi vite qu'il pouvait, essayant tant bien que mal de prendre la même allure que la voiture qui tournait déjà à l'angle de la rue.

- Attends ! ATTENDS JE PEUX T'EN FAIRE D'AUTRES DES DESSINS ATTENDS S'IL TE PLAIT T'EN VA PAS SI C'EST PARCE QUE JE PARLE TROP IL FAUT ME LE DIRE ET J'ARRETERAI ALLER S'IL TE PLAIT T'EN VA PAS SEBASTIAN !

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et regarda la grosse berline noire disparaître au bout de l'avenue. C'était fini, il le savait. Il ne reverrait plus jamais les beaux yeux verts de Sebastian, plus jamais il ne lui prendra la main, c'était terminé.

* * *

**_Voilà, encore une fois je suis DESOLEE pour la longueur misérable de ce chapitre, je me rattrape la prochaine fois, promis juré craché ! _**

**_Les reviews sont toujours aussi gratuites, et une review = un sauvetage de dauphin doré. Pensez-y ! _**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Memories

**Hey you ! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre :) **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous envoie du love mes loulous ! **

**xoxo**

* * *

La grand hall était plein à craquer, comme à chaque jours de cours à la Dalton Académie. Blaine descendait rapidement les marches pour rejoindre la salle de chant. Oui, il était un membre actif de la chorale puisqu'il en était le soliste attitré. Le frisé croisa quelques amis à qui il fit un signe de tête bref et sûr tout en marchant rapidement dans le couloir de marbre menant à destination. D'un pas confiant, il ouvrit les portes en bois de chêne, et entra dans la pièce. Ses amis et choristes les Warblers se retournèrent sur lui, lançant quelques saluts et sourires. Lorsqu'il s'assit près de Nick, ce dernier se pencha à son oreille pour entamer la conversation qui lui brûlait les lèvres, qui brûlait toutes les lèvres à vrai dire.

- Tu as vu le nouveau ? Apparemment c'est un bon fils à papa, doué en chant à ce qu'il paraît.

Blaine nia d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne savait pas de qui le brun lui parlait, mais il allait le savoir très rapidement. Est-ce que Nick lui disait ça pour lui mettre la pression ? Ou peut-être qu'il essayait simplement de lui faire peur. Blaine s'en moquait, au fond, il savait qu'il resterai soliste ici aussi longtemps qu'il sera dans cette école. Le brun couvert de gel rajusta sa cravate et détourna le regard pour balayer la salle.

- Non, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nouveau à la Dalton.

- Il s'appelle Sebastian d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, mignon.

Blaine étouffa un rire, gêné. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un avis sur un autre garçon que Kurt, il ne devait pas, par respect pour lui. Il soupira lentement, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé de cuir bordeaux. Sebastian … Il avait connu un Sebastian, mais tout ces souvenirs étaient vieux et sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Blaine ne se souvenait plus de son nom de famille, ni même à quoi il pouvait ressembler. « Vous voilà tous présents, nous allons commencer dans ce cas ».

Blaine se précipitait dans le hall, il monta les escaliers plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Il était en retard pour son rendez-vous du vendredi avec Kurt. Le frisé savait bien que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il réveillerait la colère et la contrariété de son petit ami. Il heurta quelqu'un de l'épaule et fit tomber son sac dans la course.

- Et merde, c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas faire attention ?

Sebastian râlait, encore. C'était devenu son habitude depuis quelques années maintenant. Les gens étaient vraiment tous stupides, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il se sentait tellement supérieur aux autres, ça en devenait lassant. Le châtain contempla sa chemise tâchée de café et posa des yeux tueurs sur l'espèce de connard qui venait de lui gâcher sa soirée. « Je … Pardon, je suis désolé, excuse-moi. » Blaine se releva, lanière du sac en main, et posa les yeux sur le garçon face à lui. Les traits fins et un regard qui avait sûrement massacré plus d'une personne.

- Tes excuses ne vont pas me rembourser cette chemise qui m'a coûté un bras … Comment tu t'appelle le nain ?

- Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian resta bouche-bée. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible que son ami d'enfance soit face à lui en ce moment même. Et merde, si. Et en plus il avait recommencer sur une note des plus désagréable. Il tendit une main assurée en direction du petit frisé face à lui. Blaine était vraiment petit, vraiment vraiment petit.

- Sebastian Smythe, enchanté.

Blaine eut un mouvement de recul léger et ne fit que sourire. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, et ce visage aussi, mais c'était trop de coïncidences pour le moment, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le petit frisé hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa route, il était officiellement en retard.

* * *

Sebastian s'engagea dans l'allée menant jusqu'à la demeure Smythe. La maison n'était plus la même que celle qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ses parents avaient choisi un petit manoir anglais à la sortie de Westerville, mais cette maison n'en restait pas moins froide que les précédente, tout n'était que façade, aucune âme. Ce petit discours aurait pu parfaitement coller au jeune châtain. Il s'arrêta face aux escaliers de marbre et descendit de voiture. En claquant la portière, il remarqua que sa mère était à nouveau assise sur le banc, immobile, le regard dans le néant. Sebastian soupira longuement en se dirigeant vers elle, il s'assit à ses côtés, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ?

Catherine tourna la tête, le regard ahuri, le fixant durant de longues secondes qui paraissaient des heures pour Sebastian.

- Maman, tu devrais rentrer …

- Vous êtes qui ?

Une fois de plus, sa mère ne se souvenait plus de son fils unique, et une fois de plus, cette phrase lui brisa le cœur. Sebastian bascula la tête en arrière, blessé, et pris la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Catherine se recula brusquement, avec violence, et toisa son fils avec dédain. « Ne me touchez pas, partez ». Toutes ces phrases lui faisaient l'effet d'une claque, il ne s'était jamais habitué à ce que sa mère soit devenu un presque légume, qui ne reconnaissait presque jamais personne. Il sentit la peine se loger lentement dans son cœur.

- Maman, s'il te plait.

- Ne me touchez pas j'vous dis, je vais appeler mon mari !

Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il tendit une main et caressa lentement la joue de son innocente mère. Elle ne se souvenait plus du père absent que son mari était devenu, et pour Sebastian, ce n'était pas plus mal que sa mère ne souffre pas de ça en plus du reste. Le châtain se leva péniblement.

- Bien, très bien, tu peux rester ici, je vais demander à Mary de faire le dîner, et je reviendrais te chercher quand ce sera prêt, est-ce que ça te va ?

Sa mère ne lui répondit même pas, elle avait repris sa position de base, le regard vide, comme une statue. Le cœur de Sebastian s'était brisé en un instant. Assez péniblement, il fit volte face et monta les marches froides avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison. La porta claqua dans son dos et Sebastian ferma les yeux. Il aurai tellement voulu revenir en arrière, ne pas en être là. La voix chaude de Mary arriva jusqu'à lui dans un « Sebastian, est-ce que c'est vous ? ». Il sourit, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu cette phrase, ni même le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit de ne pas le vouvoyer. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et s'élança jusqu'à la cuisine ou son ami adulte de toujours se trouvait. La femme au teint halé lui sourit.

- Ca a été Sebastian ? Votre journée ?

- Il était là.

La femme lâcha son couteau de cuisine et mis en plan ses légumes avant de s'approcher du jeune châtain.

- De qui vous parlez ?

- Tu, Mary. Blaine.

La femme lâcha un petit cri de surprise, portant une main contre sa bouche. Elle avait longtemps entendu parler de ce jeune garçon qui avait apparemment marqué la vie de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

- Je sais …

- Et alors ? Il vous a reconnu ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, peu importe, c'était il y a longtemps, il faut laissé le passé au passé non ?

Sebastian n'attendit même pas de réponse, il se détourna et quitta la cuisine pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa aller contre le bois vieilli en soupirant bruyamment. La journée avait été rude, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé pour une rentrée retardée. Le châtain s'avança et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode pour en sortir une petite boîte simpliste. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit en ouvrant l'objet de tout ses souvenirs. Il caressa un papier du bout des doigts, une vague de nostalgie le submergea brusquement. Il ne s'y attendait pas, pas du tout. Il pris le papier jauni par le temps et l'ouvrit. Le nœud papillon était toujours là, les couleurs pastelles avaient légèrement passées mais les deux petites lettres étaient toujours aussi visibles. Sebastian se mordit la lèvre un peu brusquement, un peu trop fort à son goût. Blaine Anderson, ce petit garçon du bac à sable. Les souvenirs étaient vagues mais toujours présents. « A table ! ».

* * *

Lorsque Sebastian sorti de la maison, il ne vit pas sa mère sur le banc. Mais où diable était-elle encore passée ? Il descendit le peu de marches et s'avança dans la court. Au loin, il distingua la silhouette mince d'une femme perdue et, tout en soupirant d'agacement et de douleur, il s'avança jusqu'à elle.

- Maman, il faut aller manger.

- Je te cherchais, tu étais où ? Tu ne viens plus me voir maintenant, comme ton père, tu sais Sebastian, je t'aime, même si je sais que tu es différent, je t'aimerai toujours mon chéri.

Sebastian aida d'une main sa mère à se relever. « Je t'aimerai toujours aussi, maman, toujours ».

* * *

Le repas n'avait pas été très long, comme toujours personne n'avait parler. Catherine était restée face à son assiette, jouant à former de petits cercles dans sa purée de carottes à l'aide de sa fourchette. Le jeune châtain ne savait plus quoi faire, aucun traitement ne rendrait la mémoire à sa mère, il le savait pertinemment, mais il était encore dans le déni. Quelque part dans ce bas monde, Sebastian espérait silencieusement qu'un jour un médecin l'appel pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé le remède miracle pour que sa mère se souvienne enfin de lui. Bien sur, parfois, Catherine se souvenait de son fils, mais c'était tellement rare. Il était un étranger aux yeux de la femme la plus importante dans sa vie, et c'était assez difficile à avaler.

Sebastian regagna sa chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte. La nuit, il ne la fermait jamais, il avait toujours cette mauvaise intuition que quelque chose allait arriver à sa mère durant son sommeil, alors, par précaution sans doute, il laissait toujours cette fichue porte ouverte, sauf les nuits où Sebastian avait un invité, et celles où sa mère dormait chez de la famille. Le châtain retira sa chemise et la posa sur le bureaux, ses yeux se déplacèrent sur le dessin qu'il avait sorti de sa petite boîte quelques heures plus tôt. Sebastian tendit une main assurée en direction du papier et le pris entre ses doigts. Il eut un léger haut le cœur, un goût de bile au fond de la gorge, Blaine ne se souvenait certainement pas de lui. Pourtant, le frisé avait marqué la vie et le cœur de Sebastian dès le premier jour. Le châtain soupira longuement et se mit sur son lit, le papier entre ses doigts. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_La route avait été longue jusqu'à la nouvelle maison de Sebastian. Il ne savait plus très bien où il était parce qu'il s'était endormi à la moitié, sans doute, juste après avoir pleuré silencieusement et en cachette juste à l'arrière de cette méchante voiture qui l'avait emmener très loin de Blaine. _

Sebastian serra les dents, il ne voulait plus se souvenir de ça, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, parce que pleure c'était quelque chose pour les faibles, et Sebastian était tout sauf faible. Il ne voulait pas l'être, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre depuis longtemps. *

_Mais tout était fini, il ne reverrai plus jamais, il ne verrai plus jamais Blaine et ses cheveux très noirs, ses sourcils triangulaires, ses yeux dorés ou encore sa voix, parce que Blaine parlait tout le temps et beaucoup trop, et maintenant tout était silencieux, et ce serait comme ça pour toujours. _

Le châtain n'avait pas pu tout retenir, il craqua, là, dans ce lit froid, au milieu de cette chambre sans âme. Il était revenu à la case départ, il devait tout recommencer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, oubliez pas la petite review juste en bas, sauvez des lapins nains roses, ça peut aider !**

**xoxo**


	5. French

**_Salut à tous, comme chaque semaine voici le nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews._**

**_Mes pensées vont vers la famille de Cory, Lea, et ses amis. RIP _**

* * *

_Blaine longeait les couloirs de l'école primaire, son petit sac Tortues Ninjas sur le dos. Il passa la grande porte face à lui et rejoignit sa maman qui l'attendait là, assise sur un banc, une lettre à la main. « Tiens, c'est pour toi mon grand ». Le petit frisé lui avait sourit, prenant le papier entre ses mains. Blaine déposa ses yeux dessus et remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un dessin. Il reconnu un nœud papillon, un peu mal dessiné, mais peu importe. Il était bleu et noir, et il y avait un mot écrit juste en dessous. Le frisé demanda à sa maman ce qu'il y avait écrit, Blaine avait beaucoup de mal à lire les longs mots depuis le CP. « Toujours »._

**BIP BIP BIP. **

Blaine grimaça au son du réveil qui sonnait toujours trop fort et surtout bien trop tôt pour lui. Pourquoi les cours de la Dalton suivait le rythme d'un autre pays ? Pourquoi, hein ? Les autres lycéens de son âge ne commençaient pas avant 10h, mais non, il avait fallu que Blaine atterrisse dans une école privée où les cours commençaient à 8h tapante. D'un air nonchalant, il s'assit dans le lit et passa une main sur son visage, ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, ils le suppliaient de rester dans l'ombre encore quelques heures, et son cerveau aurai voulu rester sur pause pour la journée. Ou pour très longtemps. Blaine était las, et fatiguée. Entre Kurt, les Warblers, les cours, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de se reposer, de dormir. Dormir était vraiment tentant, dormir. Longtemps. Très longtemps. « _Réveillez-moi l'été prochain, s'il vous plaît_ ».

Le petit frisé sorti enfin de son lit, se décidant à ouvrir les yeux, lentement, « _Pas de mouvements brusques Blaine, la migraine n'attendra pas pour se loger là où elle adore être._ », le soleil l'agressa et Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait plus vraiment quel jour de la semaine était-ce, mais peu importe, il avait cours, pour sur. Après une douche qui avait paru durer des heures à sa mère mais à peine deux minutes à Blaine, il se décida à descendre.

- Bonjour Blainey, bien dormi ?

Sa mère recommençait à lui donner ce surnom débile. Elle devait avoir quelque chose à lui annoncer, ou à lui demander. Il ne fit que hocher la tête en guise de réponse, prenant place sur l'une des chaises blanches entourant la table de la salle à manger.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Blaine ? Tu as l'air très fatigué …

- C'est à cause de son copain, il sort tout le temps, il ne dort plus, ça doit être un truc de gay !

Blaine tourna la tête et fixa son père avec écœurement. Il aurai voulu le gifler, lui crier qu'être homosexuel n'était pas une maladie, et que ce n'était certainement pas sa relation avec Kurt qui le fatiguait tant, mais plutôt la pression sur ses épaules et tout ces horribles cauchemars qui le réveillaient trop de fois la nuit depuis des années. Mais Blaine ne fit rien, il ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant rester de marbre. Ne pas montrer que les choses blessantes nous atteignent, le cœur brisé mais sourire, sauver la face. Il le fallait, il fallait être fort pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépression suivie d'une folie meurtrière.

- Tu commences à quelle heure mon cœur ?

- 8h, j'y vais d'ailleurs.

- Mais-...

Blaine ne pris même pas la peine de finir son assiette de pancakes. Il enfila son blaser et attrapa son sac d'une main, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Blaine avait pris place à sa chaise habituelle dans le cours de français de Mlle Duval, celle qui se trouvait juste à côté de la fenêtre composée de vitraux. Il aimait le français, vraiment. C'était une langue complexe mais tellement belle. Le seul soucis de Blaine avec ce cours, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler les conjugaisons françaises bien trop difficiles à son goût.

Tout les autres élèves s'était installés depuis un moment, le cours avait déjà commencé, et Blaine remarqua l'absence de Jeff à ses côtés. Il soupira longuement, où était-il encore passé ? Quel flemmard lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assister à ce cours. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune homme assez grand, bien plus grand que Blaine. Le frisé sourit intérieurement, tout le monde était souvent plus grand que lui de toute façon.

_**- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur …**_

_**- Smythe, je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe. **_

La professeur resta abasourdie par l'assurance et la prononciation parfaite d'une langue qui n'intéressait qu'elle dans cette fichue école. « **_Allez vous asseoir ..._** » Elle parcouru sa classe des yeux et désigna d'un doigt la table au fond de la classe. « **_Ici, aux côtés du jeune Anderson._** » Blaine se redressa sur sa chaise, lâchant le stylo qu'il tenait en main avant l'apparition de celui qui venait de briser ses plans « jouons au pendu » avec Jeff.

- Mme, je suis avec Jeff normalement …

**_- Mr Anderson je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne comprenais pas votre langue une fois cette port franchie, de plus Jefferson ne viendra plus dans cette classe, il a demandé un autre cours à la place du mien, Mr Smythe, allez vous asseoir je vous prie._**

Le jeune châtain sourit à sa professeur en allant prendre place là où elle lui avait ordonné. Il tira la chaise silencieusement et s'assit à côté de Blaine. Un frisson le parcouru, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait gêné d'être à cette place.

Blaine contempla la profil de Sebastian, les traits de son visage étaient fins, il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui la perfection incarnée en un seul être humain. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Le frisé repris son stylo et se concentra sur le cours, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour Blaine d'avoir la tête ailleurs, il avait bien trop de difficultés pour se laisser aller comme ça.

L'heure tournait, et Sebastian soupirait assez fréquemment, que faisait-il ici ? Il parlait français parfaitement et l'écrivait tout aussi bien. Le châtain posa les yeux sur la feuille de Blaine. **Je parles. **Il laissa échappé un rire gentillet et leva les yeux au ciel en chuchotant « Pas besoin de mettre un S ici, Blaine ». L'interpellé releva la tête de sa feuille, un peu étonné mais aussi contrarié que le nouveau soit aussi arrogant.

- J'te demande pardon ?

Sebastian décroisa les bras en se redressant sur sa chaise pour se pencher légèrement vers le petit frisé à ses côtés.

- Tu as mis un S là, alors que tu n'as pas à mettre de S au présent pour la première personne en fait, c'est tout.

- Oh … Euh … Merci.

Blaine souri en retour et corrigeait rapidement sa faute lorsque Mme Duval s'approcha d'eux, l'air grave. « **_Je pourrai savoir de quoi vous parlez les garçons ?_** ». Sebastian lâcha un de ses nouveaux et nombreux soupirs et secoua la tête.

_**- De rien, je disais à Blaine qu'il avait mal conjugué un mot, c'est tout.**_

_**- Je vous trouve bien arrogant Monsieur Smythe, où sont vos affaires par la même occasion ? Je ne vous ai pas vu noter quoique ce soit depuis le début de l'heure et il est hors de la question que la suivante se passe de la même manière ! **_

Sebastian sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines, la colère montait lentement en lui. Une fois de plus, il se sentait bien plus supérieur que la personne face à lui, professeur ou non, cette femme le prenait de haut et il n'aimait pas ça.

_**- Et bien … Je ne vois pas l'utilité de prendre des notes qui viendront gâcher ces magnifiques feuilles venant de ces pauvres petits arbres que l'on coupe sans cesse, vous voyez, je pense à eux, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.**_

_**- Et vous n'avez pas besoin de quoi Monsieur Smythe ? **_

Sebastian s'était levé et toisait la femme face à lui, il n'en ferai qu'une bouché s'il le pouvait, il la transpercerait à l'aide de ses mots, la laissant pour morte sur place, et partirai loin, très loin avec sa mère.

_**- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et de votre français approximatif, si je le pouvais je ferais le cours à votre place, et, croyez-le ou non, tout le monde ici aurait rapidement mon niveau Mme Duval !**_

_**- Je vous demande pardon ? **_

_**- Oh et puis merde, j'ai eu ma dose de connerie pour la journée ! **_

Blaine regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, complètement abruti par la scène, ce Sebastian était vraiment qu'un sale arrogant qui se pensait supérieur. Il posa son stylo en se reculant légèrement avec sa chaise qui grinça sur la parquet fragile de la pièce où ils se trouvaient depuis une heure et quart maintenant.

_**- Anderson, vous sortez !**_

Blaine releva le nez. Il n'avait rien fait, rien fait du tout.

- Mais je …

_**- EN FRANCAIS ET VOUS SORTEZ DE MON COURS. SUIVEZ DONC VOTRE AMI ! **_

Le frisé tourna la tête en direction de Sebastian qui marchait lentement vers la porte. Il soupira et rangea rapidement ses affaire dans son sac avant de prendre le même chemin que le châtain qui le devançait et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Sebastian marchait sans même se retourner sur lui, Blaine s'agaça.

- Hey, toi. Hey, oh ! Je te parle.

Sebastian fit volte face et se posta juste devant Blaine. Il contempla les cheveux couverts de gel en grimaçant légèrement, dans ses souvenirs, les cheveux de Blaine étaient frisés et bien plus beaux qu'emprisonnés sous cette couche plus qu'épaisse et gluante. Il descendit les yeux sur cette forme de sourcils inhumaine et fini par regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Il avait envie de s'y perdre.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser quand même !

- M'excuser de quoi au juste ?

- De m'avoir fait virer de cours, c'est par ta faute que je suis arrivé ici ! Mes parents vont me tuer, c'est pas possible …

Le châtain lâcha un rire nerveux, Blaine parlait beaucoup moins aujourd'hui que dans ses souvenirs. Il secoua la tête et se recula un peu.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, rien du tout, tu n'es pas discret et je n'y peux rien !

- PARDON ? C'est TOI et TOI SEUL qui a énervé Mme Duval, et tout est retombé sur moi !

Le jeune Smythe haussa les épaules, il n'en avait réellement rien à faire. Tout ça n'était que façade à ses yeux, rien n'était réel, tout n'était que jeu. Peu importe pour lui d'avoir de bonnes ou de mauvaises notes, d'être en cours ou pas, personne ne lui dirait rien après tout, pourquoi se mettre la pression ?

- Il fut un temps où tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé de la sorte Blaine.

Le frisé eut un mouvement de recul, choqué par les mots de Sebastian. Il passe une main contre sa nuque.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Nos chemins se séparent ici, on se retrouvera en retenue, sans doute.

Sebastian se détourna et repris sa marche dans les couloirs froids de l'académie de luxe.

* * *

Le parc n'avait pas changé, les jeux étaient les mêmes mais les couleurs s'étaient un peu délavées avec le temps, mais tout était encore à sa place, immobile et silencieux. Blaine s'avança à travers les divers jeux, laissant glisser sa main contre le plastique du toboggan, et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des trois balançoires libres. Le frisé posa ses mains contre les chaînes de métal et ferma les yeux. Tout était paisible et tranquille, il était tard mais le vent frai faisait du bien après la journée étouffante qui venait de passer.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté ?

Blaine rouvrit les yeux lentement et les posa sur la silhouette face à lui, il faisait assez sombre et le frisé n'arriva pas de suite à distinguer la personne. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui lui faisait face lorsque Blaine se rendit compte que ce n'était personne d'autre que Sebastian. « Euh … Oui, oui ». Le châtain s'assit donc sur la balançoire libre, étendant ses longues jambes contre la terre sèche sous ses pieds, il lia ses doigts les uns aux autres en appuyant ses avant-bras contre ses cuisses.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, après tout le parc est un endroit public.

Sebastian releva la tête et la tourna en direction de Blaine. La lune lui donnait un aspect assez irréel, mais il était encore plus beau, ses cheveux n'étaient pas prisonniers de l'affreux gel de ce matin, les bouclettes dansaient au rythme du vent qui les atteignait. Le châtain baissa les yeux sur le col du polo de Blaine. _Gay, gay, gay_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec ton copain ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Gaydar. Donc, tu n'es pas avec ton copain ?

- Non, parfois j'aime … Juste revenir ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais que lorsque j'étais enfant je venais ici souvent pendant les vacances ou les weekends. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais …

- Mais ?...

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'appelle ici, à chaque fois que je fais l'erreur de passer devant la grille de ce parc, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'y attire, je peux pas m'empêcher de venir m'asseoir ici et d'attendre que le temps passe un peu. C'est … Ouais tu vas penser que je suis cinglé !

Sebastian esquissa un sourire, il ne pensait pas que Blaine était un fou, il trouvait ça touchant et vraiment mignon. Le jeune châtain se releva et mis les mains dans les poches avant des les retirer rapidement. « Non, je ne te pense pas fou. ». Il se détourna et quitta le petit cercle de terre, laissant Blaine seul.

Le frisé fit la moue et baissa les yeux sur le sol, là, au milieu de la fumée provoquée par les pas de Sebastian, quelque chose brillait, il s'abaissa et attrapa l'objet en question dans sa main. Un jeu de clefs avec un petit porte-clefs médaillon. Blaine grimaça et fixa au loin mais Sebastian avait déjà quitté le parc. Le brun pris le médaillon entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit, là, sur la photo, se trouvait une femme et un enfant assis sur ses genoux. Les les cheveux blonds d'une mère sans doute, retombant sur des épaules dénudées. L'enfant avait les cheveux assez clairs aussi, un regard enjoué et vert, ses yeux étaient rieurs et un sourire blanc divisé son visage en deux. Le petit garçon ressemblait à un lutin, Blaine eut l'impression de voir ce personnage qui était dans le dessin animé qu'il regardait souvent étant gamin. Il le referma et fourra le trousseau dans sa poche en soupire, il devait être tard, et la fatigue commençait déjà à se faire sentir, tout comme le vibreur de son iPhone qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

_- Hum ?_

_- Ah ! Blaine ! Enfin tu réponds, je t'ai appelé dix fois au moins, sans compter le nombre de sms que je t'ai envoyé, tu es où ?_

_- Dans le parc près de chez moi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, désolé Kurt …_

_- J'étais inquiet, mais ça ne fait rien. On se voit ? Tu me manques …_

Blaine avait envie de soupirer, non, il n'avait pas envie de voir Kurt ce soir. Il avait envie de retrouver son lit, de s'y allonger et de dormir sans être réveiller pour une fois. Oui il voulait dormir.

_- Blaine ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui, oui. Euh … Oui, je vais passer._

_- Bien, à tout de suite._

_- A t- …_

Kurt avait déjà raccroché, il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à lui raccrocher au nez à la fin de leurs appels, ça l'agaçait mais il ne disait jamais rien. Kurt avait vécu des choses difficiles surtout ces derniers temps, avec Karofsky et tout le reste, il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire et de se disputer avec lui, parce qu'une chose était sûre : ça se serait fini en dispute.

* * *

- Tu as mangé ? T'as l'air un peu ailleurs Blaine.

Le frisé souleva un sourcils. « Oui Kurt, j'ai mangé, et oui je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir en fait ». Le teint de porcelaine face à lui grimaça, il sentait que Blaine était distant ces derniers jours.

- J'y suis pour rien …

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Kurt, j'ai plus une minutes à moi ok ? Je passe te voir avant et après les cours, j'ai des répétitions sans cesse et j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche d'être fatigué si ma présence te rend heureux, mais là, là tu vois je veux juste dormir !

- Arrête …

- Ouais, ouais.

Blaine se leva et fixa son petit, comme Kurt pouvait être égoïste parfois, c'était abasourdissant, vraiment.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

Le plus petit du couple haussa les épaules et fit volte fasse. « Je rentre chez moi, je suis épuisé, j'ai besoin de dormir ».

* * *

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est un peu court, je suis désolée, les derniers événements m'ont un peu ... Je n'sais pas. Enfin, laissez quand même une review, hein, oubliez pas les dauphin dorés et les baleines jaunes. xx_**


	6. Drunk

_**Bonjour, nous voici à la presque fin de cette petite histoire. Une fois de plus merci à tous pour vos reviews, surtout ceux qui ont lu le texte pour Cory. Merci. **_

_**xx**_

* * *

Un café noir, serré, sans sucre. Voilà tout ce qu'il fallait à Sebastian pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Bien sur, ils étaient officiellement ouverts, mais officieusement le jeune châtain dormait encore très profondément, son cerveau au ralentit. Kate, c'était le nom que Sebastian avait lu sur l'étiquette collé au décolleté de la fille, lui tendit un café en souriant, il hocha la tête en direction de la jeune serveuse rousse et pris le gobelet de carton blanc entre ses doigts avant de régler sa commande. Sebastian alla s'asseoir à une table ne comportant qu'une seule et unique chaise pour ne prendre aucun risque, pour que personne ne vienne le déranger pendant son réveil. Le jeune sportif porta la gobelet à ses lèvres, laissant couler le liquide brulant dans sa bouche, il grimaça en avalant, ce café n'était définitivement pas celui qu'il avait commandé. Agacé, il se leva brutalement, claquant la chaise contre le carrelage du Lima Bean, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir des commandes.

- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe, ma chère demoiselle, que ce café est un moka, et non un café noir.

La jeune rouquine ouvrit une bouche d'étonnement, elle semblait gênée et confuse. Elle se retourna, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de son collègue, et une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune châtain qui fit volte face à un petit brun aux yeux noisettes.

- Je crois que c'est à moi qu'ils ont donné ton café …

Sebastian sourit, hochant la tête lentement.

- Moka sans sucre ?

- Ouais … Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est eux.

Sebastian désigna les employés derrière lui d'un mouvement de tête en gardant son sourire. Il contemplait Blaine, essayant de se souvenir du visage que le frisé avait étant enfant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours frisés mais la couche de gel gluante et visqueuse les rendait lisses, les sourcils avaient toujours cette drôle de forme triangulaire. Le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit perverti de Sebastian à cet instant était : sexy, il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le regard noisette de son interlocuteur. « Est-ce que tu … Enfin, habituellement je viens accompagné mais ce matin j'étais seul alors … Tu veux boire ton café avec moi avant d'aller en cours ? ». Le plus grand des deux lâcha un rire franc et sincère, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Blaine paraissait bien plus timide que lui aujourd'hui, la roue avait tournée, les rôles inter-changés. Il le fixa un instant en souriant en coin « Relax, je vais pas te manger Anderson. »

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une nouvelle table, chacun redonna le café de l'autre en souriant. Blaine passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque avant de rajuster sa cravate. La présence de Sebastian ne le mettait pas à l'aise, mais d'un autre côté, il le trouvait séduisant et assez mystérieux. Kurt lui traversa l'esprit, il trouverait sans doute ça blessant que Blaine pense à quelqu'un d'autre que lui de la sorte, mais pour Blaine il n'y avait aucun mal dans le fait de trouver un autre homme que Kurt attirant. Le frisé se racla la gorge.

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? Enfin … J'veux dire-...

- Te fatigue pas à chercher tes mots. Rien, je suis ici pour recommencer une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle maison, avec les mêmes bases pas vraiment solides.

Blaine était concentré sur la tirade du châtain, il écoutait chacun des mots que l'autre prononcer avec attention, n'en perdant pas une miette.

- Tu n'as pas l'air trop dépaysé …

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai déjà vécu à Lima pour être honnête.

- Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu.

Il y était. Les mots de Blaine avaient atteint le cœur de Sebastian et le frappaient avec violence. Il avait mal, mal d'entendre que le brun ne se souvenait plus de lui. Quel imbécile il avait fait de croire que Blaine se souviendrait peut-être de lui. Le châtain se leva en reposant son café sur la table. Blaine resta ahuri devant la scène, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même pourquoi Sebastian se comportait de la sorte. Il crispa ses doigts contre son gobelet, il se sentait nul, et impuissant. Ce soir il oublierai tout ça, oui.

* * *

Sebastian vivait un samedi soir comme un autre. Il était devant sa télévision à regarder sans trop regarder l'écran, ne prêtant pas de réelle attention aux images qui défilaient. Sa mère peignait dans la véranda, silencieuse et concentrée. Comme toujours, le jeune châtain ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de quitter l'écran pour se balader au loin sur la toile de sa mère. Les couleurs étaient vives, les formes rondes. Le jeune esquissa un léger lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette du manoir retentir. « J'y vais ! ». Sebastian eut un mouvement de recule. Sa mère n'ouvrait presque plus la porte, elle avait agressé bien trop de personne, mais cette fois Sebastian était là pour la contrôler en cas de dérapage. La femme blonde avança dans le salon, souriant à son fils et partie dans l'entrée. Sebastian reporta son attention sur l'écran face à lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le tissu du canapé. « Blaine Anderson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon grand ? ». Le châtain se redressa brusquement, laissant tomber la télécommande dans la précipitation. Il s'avança dans l'entrée et fixa les yeux noisettes derrière sa mère.

- Bonsoir Mme Smythe, je viens voir votre fils.

- Mon fils ? Je n'ai pas de fils tu fais erreur mon grand.

Blaine regarda la blonde face à lui, un peu choqué par la scène. « Maman, laisse-moi faire. » Il vit Sebastian s'avancer et prendre les épaules de sa mère qui quitta l'entrée pour retourner à ses occupations précédentes.

- J'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée Sebastian …

La voix de Blaine n'avait pas son intonation habituelle, ses yeux brillaient et étaient bien plus vivants que ce matin. Sebastian soupira et posa une main contre le cadre de bois entourant la porte.

- Tu as bu ?

- Euuuuuh … Oui. Non. Peut-être, je ne sais, est-ce que j'ai bu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Anderson ?

Blaine leva les mains, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, il avait frappé à la première porte venue puis il s'était rendu compte que la voiture de Sebastian était garée dans l'allée.

- Je sais pas, je me suis perdu, je marchai et POUF, je suis arrivé ici.

Sebastian rit nerveusement aux mimiques de son vis-à-vis. Il se recula pour laisser place à Blaine « Rentre ... ». Le brun s'exécuta, passant près du torse de Sebastian. Le châtain secoua la tête en repoussant la porte d'une main.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Blaine avait l'air un peu paumé, là, au milieu de l'entrée immense des Smythe. Tout paraissait grand, énorme, énormément faux. Le frisé suivi Sebastian pour finir dans une cuisine un peu trop blanche à son goût, la lumière agressa ses yeux alcoolisés, Blaine leva sa main pour se faire de l'ombre. Sebastian s'avança jusqu'à un placard et en sorti un verre avant de se retourner sur Blaine qui s'était déjà affalé sur l'une des chaises hautes entourant l'îlot central. Le châtain esquissa un sourire et posa le verre face à Blaine ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Rien …

Le frisé peinait à remplir son verre, pour dire vrai il y en avait bien plus à côté que dedans, et Sebastian s'agaçait déjà devant cette scène. Il prit la bouteille et s'en chargea.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça fait rien, t'es pas obligé.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi …

- Tu as quelque part où aller ?

Blaine secoua négativement la tête en tenant son verre d'une main. Il n'avait nul part où aller. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et subir le jugement de ses parents, il ne voulait pas déranger ses amis aussi tard et plus que tout : il n'avait pas envie de voir Kurt. Kurt et ses regards assassins, Kurt et toutes ses questions, Kurt et sa morale. Sebastian soupira longuement et hésita avant de s'asseoir près de Blaine.

- Tu peux rester ici, je vais en parler à ma mère et … Voilà.

- J'ai pas envie de déranger …

Le sportif tourna la tête vers Blaine en souriant avant de se relever pour rejoindre sa mère dans la véranda. Le frisé bu un peu et grimaça, plus jamais il ne ferai cette folie, il ne tenait pas l'alcool, il aurai dû s'en douter. « Blaine va rester ici. Maman tu dors ? Bon, maman, c'est pas ta chambre ici. Maman ? Oh et puis merde ». Il entendit les pas de Sebastian se rapprocher de la cuisine et tourna la tête pour le voir à la porte.

- C'est bon, viens.

- Elle a pas dit oui non plus, tu profite d'elle parce qu'elle dort.

- Non. Elle ne dort pas. Elle … Laisse tomber. Viens.

* * *

Blaine était sous la douche depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure et Sebastian s'impatienta, il trouvait ça inquiétant, alors il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à sa chambre silencieusement. Blaine était dos à lui, l'eau ruisselait le long de son petit corps musclé. Sebastian trouva la scène excitante. Blaine était petit, mais son corps était musclé et sa peau halée, il avait deux creux au bas des reins et des fesses assez rebondies. Sebastian secoua la tête, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre garçon nu en dehors des entraînements sportifs, il était hétéro et donc ne trouvait pas ça normal d'être tout à coup attiré par le corps de Blaine. Le frisé ferma l'écoulement d'eau, Sebastian quitta précipitamment la salle de bain, referma la porte délicatement derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Lorsque Blaine sorti, il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et l'air un peu plus frai qu'en arrivant. Le châtain releva le nez du livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire.

- Ca va mieux ?

Le frisé hocha la tête, l'air gêné, il s'avança vers Sebastian et s'assit près de lui, posa ses paumes contre le matelas en fixant le châtain.

- Tu es vraiment grand … Remarque tout le monde est toujours plus grand que moi, je suis un nain.

Sebastian éclata de rire, c'était nerveux, plus fort que lui, peut-être déplacé, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir, Blaine était adorable. Il referma le livre d'une main et le lança sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers le frisé qui fixait le vide. « Tu devrais … Je sais pas, enfiler un caleçon, un truc du genre quoi, tu dormira dans la chambre d'amis, je vais prendre une douche et je t'y emmène après d'accord ? ». Blaine avait simplement sourit en réponse et Sebastian alla à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Blaine se leva péniblement en titubant, il se tenait à des objets invisibles, essayant de garder un minimum d'équilibre, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Il ouvrit un tiroir, espérant y trouver un caleçon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un dessin, caché là, sous quelques paires de chaussettes. Curieux avant tout, il prit le papier et le déplia avec précaution, un nœud papillon y était dessiné. Une vague de nostalgie vint s'échouer en lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce dessin provoquait cette réaction, alors il replia la feuille et la reposa à sa place avant de sortir du tiroir ce dont il avait réellement besoin à la base.

Sebastian sorti de la salle de bain, s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, et remarqua que Blaine était allongé, affalé pour parler vrai, sur le lit. Il fit les quelques pas qui l'en séparaient et se pencha sur la tête brune : les yeux clos et la respiration bruyante, Blaine dormait déjà. Le sportif tendit le bras et secoua vivement le brun d'une main, il n'eut en réponse qu'un grognement étouffé dans le tissu de l'oreiller. Sebastian lâcha un de ses éternels soupire en tirant une couverture sur Blaine, il n'allait pas avoir le courage de le sortir du lit pour le traîner jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, alors Blaine dormirait ici, mais il étaient bien entendu hors de question que Sebastian ne dorme dans un autre lit que le sien. Il haussa les épaules et entendit un téléphone vibrer avant de se retourner et de s'avancer vers le bureau où Blaine avait posé son iPhone.

_- Allo ?_

_- Blaine ? _

_- Non, Sebastian. Blaine dort. _

_- Il dort ? _

_- Oui, il dort. Tu veux peut-être l'entendre ronfler ? _

_- Non, ça ira, tu es qui ? _

_- Un … Ami, de la Dalton. Et toi ? _

_- Si tu étais un ami tu saurais que je suis le petit copain de Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ?_

_- Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à ton interrogatoire, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de perdre mon temps à entendre ta mélodieuse voix de princesse tout droit sortie d'un Disney. _

Sebastian avait raccroché le téléphone avant de le reposer à sa place initiale, il se rapprocha du lit, hésitant à se mettre sous la même couverture que Blaine. Finalement il se lança, il tira son côté de couverture et s'allongea. Le jeune sportif ferma les yeux un instant, il était tellement fatigué. Dans son sommeil, Blaine tendit un bras et Sebastian le senti se poser sur son ventre, il grimaça en premier lieu et rouvrit les yeux pour tourner la tête vers le frisé. Si un ange devait prendre forme humaine Sebastian était persuadé que ce serait un visage comme celui de Blaine qu'il aurait. Le châtain se tourna légèrement et posa sa main contre la joue du frisé qui ouvrit des yeux brillants et les posa sur Sebastian.

- Qu'est-ce … Tu … Fais ?

Sebastian étouffa un rire léger en fermant les yeux un instant. « Rien, je me souviens, c'est tout ». Blaine ronflait de nouveau, ses boucles brunes étaient un peu folles, l'alcool et la fatigue l'aidant, il tendit son bras et la passa au dessus de Sebastian avant de venir poser sa main contre son dos, tirant un frisson au sportif qui se crispa dans son lit avant de refermer les yeux.

* * *

Le rayon de soleil qui avait atteint le visage de Blaine depuis déjà cinq minutes le réveillant, lui tirant un grognement mécontent. Le brun enfouit rapidement son visage dans un des oreillers situés sur le lit, le marteau piqueur dans sa tête démarra et Blaine cru mourir un peu plus à chaque coups portés sur son cerveau. Une légère odeur de crêpe, ou de gaufre, Blaine n'avait pas les idées très claires en ce moment, vint à lui, le frisé s'assit lentement, sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas réveiller la douleur. Une vive envie de vomir se logea dans son estomac, et Blaine ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Il examina les moindres recoins de la pièce, s'interrogeant sur le propriétaire des lieux, avant d'entendre des voix qui lui semblaient venir de l'étage inférieur.

« Oh ... ». Sebastian tourna la tête en direction de l'exclamation derrière lui, il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en voyant Blaine, les cheveux complètement en vrac, les yeux à peine ouverts, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Oui, il ne ressemblait à rien, mais Sebastian eut une soudaine attirance physique envers le frisé face à lui.

- Salut, ça va mieux ?

Blaine secoua négativement la tête, plongeant ses mains dans le jean qu'il avait remis avant de descendre, le marteau piqueur qui se trouvait dans sa tête n'avait pas stoppé sa course folle à la démolition de son cerveau.

- Je vois … Tiens.

Le châtain tendait un verre d'eau contenant une aspirine effervescente à Blaine qui lui pris des mains sans réfléchir et le bu d'un trait pour finir par grimacer en rendant le verre à Sebastian qui éclata de rire avant d'inviter Blaine à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun s'exécuta, souriant comme il le pouvait malgré ce mal de tête impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ?

- Rien.

- Oui, bien sur, tu viens chez moi arraché et il ne se passe rien ? Si tu penses que je vais aller le dire à je ne sais qui, tu te trompe, je suis pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d'ami.

Blaine avait sourit. « Je suis ton ami moi, enfin je crois ... » Sebastian plongea son regard dans son café, cherchant à esquiver celui de Blaine, à ce qu'il ne voit pas le rosissement lent de ses joues.

- Je suis sérieux, parle-moi Blaine.

- Je suis fatigué c'est tout … J'ai beaucoup de travail avec la chorale, rajoutes à ça la tonne de devoirs que tout les profs nous donnent, sans oublier le temps que je suis obligé de passer avec Kurt, bien que ça ne me dérange pas de passer du temps avec lui, juste que … Il est exigent, beaucoup, il m'en demande trop et j'ai parfois l'impression de le décevoir et … Mes parents me mettent la pression, par rapport aux cours et surtout par rapport à mon homosexualité qui « n'est qu'une phase rebelle de l'adolescence perturbée » que je vis. Et … Je suis un peu à bout, je ne dors presque pas, je fais des rêves qui … Qui me rendent curieux et … Je sais pas je …

Le frisé s'était stoppé, le temps d'un instant, Sebastian avait retrouvé le petit garçon à la masse de cheveux impressionnante, celui qui parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire, sauf que cette fois-ci, Blaine vidait son sac, il devenait honnête avec Sebastian, instaurant entre eux une relation de semi-confiance.

- Pourquoi ne pas ralentir un peu, lever le pied, te détendre, enfin … Pas comme hier, je compte pas te récupérer tout les soirs défoncé, tu vois …

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me permettre de décevoir les autres et-...

- Mais on s'en fout des autres. T'as envie de quoi hein ? De craquer, de péter un gros câble, de finir par tuer toute ta famille en les éventrant et tuer Kurt en l'enterrant vivant dans ton jardin ?

- C'est franchement dégueulasse …

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que ça se déroule en règle générale hein …

Sebastian souriait, et Blaine ria, un rire franc, sincère, doux et mélodieux. Il ria comme il n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps, comme Sebastian ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Le téléphone portable de Blaine mit fin à ce rire, il décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Blaine ?

- Oui, Kurt ?

- Oui ! Bon sang, tu étais où ? Qui est ce Sebastian ? Tu te moque de moi ?

- Je … Je vais tout t'expliquer, laisse-moi le temps d'arriver.

- Oh que oui, je vais te laisser le temps, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse en arrivant, et VALABLE.

Kurt avait raccroché et Blaine grimaçait déjà. « Je suis désolé, je dois y aller ». Le frisé quitta la cuisine rapidement et se retrouva face à Catherine.

- Tu nous quitte déjà Blaine chéri ?

- On se connaît ?

- Oui, non ? Sebastian, je le connais n'est-ce pas ?

Le châtain se rapprocha de sa mère et la pris par les épaules en fixant Blaine. « Laisse tomber maman, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, quand j'aurai le temps ».

Le frisé quitta les lieux, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui ... N'oubliez pas les reviews, sauvez les baleines roses, les dauphins dorés, les lapins nains roses, et tout. _**

**_A la semaine prochaine pour la fin._**

**_xx_**


	7. Friendly

**Salut à tous. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de Sandbox&Cie ! **

**Une fois de plus, merci à vous pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas pas à m'envoyer des prompts, je prends tout.**

**Bonne lecture. xx**

* * *

« Blaine, chéri, attrape-moi le carton en haut là ». Le frisé soupira en tendant les bras, il était bien plus petit que Cooper, alors pourquoi sa mère lui demandait d'attraper ce fichu carton ? Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pris le carton du bout des doigts en grimaçant légèrement avant de le tendre à sa mère.

- Mais, on cherche quoi là au juste ?

- On ne cherche pas Blainey, on trie, on jette, on range.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, parfois sa mère avait de nouvelles lubies, et aujourd'hui c'était de « ranger » la cave. Le brun balaya la pièce du regard, il devait y avoir un peu plus d'une centaine de cartons, tous mis en vrac par son père qui avait la flemme de ranger, tout avait l'air vieux, parfois abîmé. Il se dirigea vers une petite pile de cartons où son nom était marqué.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Anna se retourna brusquement, fixant ce que son fils lui montrait du doigt en souriant. Elle se redressa et posa le carton qu'elle portait auparavant. « Tes affaires, des trucs quoi, du bazar de quand tu étais enfant ». Blaine acquiesça et pris le premier carton entre ses mains puis le posa sur le vieux bureau trônant au milieu de la pièce, il l'ouvrit et y plongea les mains. Il contenait quelques jouets un peu vieux, des livres et une enveloppe sur laquelle était marqué son prénom. Le frisé la pris et l'ouvra en haussant un sourcil, il découvrit un dessin, un nœud papillon, assez mal dessiné d'ailleurs, et le mot « toujours » écrit hâtivement en bas de la page. Le frisé fit la moue, il pensait rêver

- Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Ça vient de qui ça ?

La mère de Blaine s'approcha de lui en esquissant un léger sourire. « Sebastian, un de tes copains d'enfance, pourquoi ? ». Blaine eut un mouvement de recule, un haut le cœur, il replia le papier et le fourra dans sa poche avant de se précipiter vers les marches.

- Tu fais quoi ? Blaine, on va dîner dans peu de temps, il est tard tu vas où ?

- Je vais faire un tour, m'attendez pas.

Le frisé monta les marches deux à deux et traversa la petite entrée déversant les diverses pièces de la maison Anderson. « Blaine ? Blaine tu vas où ? Blaine je t'interdis de sortir. Blaine Devon Anderson ne- ». Blaine claqua la porte derrière lui, il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la menace sortant de la bouche de son cher père.

Il marcha longuement dans les rues à peine éclairées de Westerville, il pris sur sa droite et poussa la petite grille qui grinça sous l'effort. Blaine traversa une fois de plus ce parc qui résumait sans doute sa vie.

Blaine n'était pas un garçon rebelle, il obéissait toujours à ses parents, à ses aînés en générale, il pensait être un enfant modèle, avec ses hauts et ses bas, un petit ami présent et compréhensif, loin d'être égoïste. Bien sur, il avait fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en avait jamais fait après tout ? Lentement, presque tremblant, il porta cette cigarette à ses lèvres, s'énumérant les sacrifices et les peines vécues. Le frisé alluma l'objet du délit et inspira longuement, toussotant de nombreuses fois.

- Anderson, tu te rebelles ?

Blaine sursauta et manqua de lâcher sa cigarette, il tourna le visage vers la voix en question et vu Sebastian qui se tenait là, mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Sebastian …

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Pour ta voix, en fait.

Le châtain vint s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés de Blaine, croisant les jambes, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Blaine avait toujours eu cet air étonné lorsque Sebastian ouvrait la bouche. Le châtain vit Blaine plonger sa main dans sa poche et en sortir une feuille pliée en quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, ton dessin.

Sebastian eut un mouvement de recule, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de dessin pour Blaine, il ne s'en souvenait plus. « Fais-moi voir ça ». Blaine tendit le papier à Sebastian qui le déplia et vu le dessin du nœud papillon. Il ravala sa salive en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit hein ?

- Te dire quoi ?

Qu'on se connaissait, qu'on se connaît déjà, pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Ma mère m'a dit que c'était Sebastian qui m'avait fait ce dessin, je crois pas aux coïncidences.

- Je ne suis pas le seul Sebastian sur cette planète tu sais.

- Peut-être, mais tu es le seul de Lima, ça c'est sûr.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

Très bien.

Blaine arracha la feuille des mains de Sebastian et se releva, jetant son mégot de cigarette plus loin. Il sentit un main ferme agripper son bras. « Attends ». Le brun fit volte face et fixa Sebastian qui avait l'air perdu et gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Blaine.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à m'expliquer, Sebastian.

Blaine le toisa violemment, une moue pincée aux lèvres, il serrait le papier dans un main, froissant les dessins entre ses doigts enragés. Le frisé ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui mentait tout le temps pour tout et n'importe quoi. « Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer Blaine ». L'interpellé releva la tête en direction de Sebastian comme pour lui prêter toute son attention, desserrant ses doigts du papier vieilli.

- Vas-y.

- Écoute, quand je t'ai vu à l'école, dans les escaliers, je-

- T'es entrain de me dire que tu sais ça depuis la première fois, qui ne l'était pas vraiment, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et … Tu n'avais pas l'air de te souvenir de moi, et … Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être ce n'était pas plus mal parce que j'ai … J'ai beaucoup changé, ma vie a changé et a fait de moi quelqu'un d'autre et …

Sebastian s'était tût, par peur de craquer, là, sous les yeux innocent de Blaine. Il stoppa sa tirade, croisant les bras contre son torse en grimaçant doucement. Sebastian le savait, Blaine était sa faiblesse depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Blaine secoua la tête et là, lentement, timidement, il tendit la main, effleurant la mâchoire carré du jeune homme face à lui. Sebastian retrouva instantanément cette sensation si particulière, entre la chaleur et la crainte, elle le parcouru lentement, passant par chacun de ses membres, embrassant doucement ses organes, s'installant dans son cœur. Les doigts de Blaine remontaient le long de sa peau, le frisé posa sa paume contre la joue du châtain qui ferma les yeux en souriant, il avait la nette impression d'avoir à nouveau 8 ans, d'être ici dans ce parc, sous un soleil de plomb, les rires des autres enfants autour de lui, la chaleur de Blaine contre sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'être heureux, là, ici, maintenant.

- Tu aurai dû me le dire, Seb', j'aurai compris, je … Viens.

Blaine retira sa main de la joue de Sebastian en se reculant, il replia proprement la feuille qui était encore dans sa main avant de la mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le plus petit des deux attrapa la main du sportif qui rouvrit les yeux, l'air inquiet. « Tu fais quoi ? ». Blaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, il tirait déjà le châtain derrière lui, hors du parc, marchant rapidement dans les rues de Westerville. Sebastian se laissait guider, il suivait Blaine tant bien que mal dans sa course en se demandant où diable l'emmenait-il. Quelques minutes après cette marche folle, Blaine poussa un petit portail blanc donnant sur une avant-court fleurie avec goût, un salon de jardin en fer forgé blanc trônait juste sur sa droite, derrière lui se trouvait le rosier le plus gros que Sebastian ai jamais vu. Deux pots de fleurs de chaque côté du petit escalier menant vers le perron semblaient souhaiter la bienvenue à quiconque arrivait jusqu'ici. Blaine grimpa les quelques marches une à une, gardant la main de Sebastian qui le suivait dans la sienne. « On est où ? » Sebastian avait chuchoter, comme intimidé par la grande maison à l'allure campagne anglaise face à lui.

- Chez moi.

- Qu-

Avant que le châtain ait terminé de prononcer son mot, Blaine poussa la porte et entraîna Sebastian avec lui dans l'entrée. Les mûrs, tous très pâles, ne ressemblaient en rien à la maison moyenâgeuse et sans âme qu'il partageait seulement avec sa mère pour les trois quarts du temps, tout était chaud et accueillant, émanant une sensation de bien-être et de famille unie, sur la console étaient posés deux cadres, les photos montraient des enfants souriants et visiblement très heureux. Sebastian reconnu Blaine, plus jeune, mais bien évidemment plus âgé que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir, la vision le fit sourire. « Blaine, c'est toi ? Je te jure que ça va mal aller, ça va très mal all- ». Le père de Blaine s'arrêta net lorsqu'il constata que Blaine n'était pas seul, et surtout, que la garçon avec lui n'était pas Kurt. L'homme, qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine et qui ne ressemblait en rien à Blaine, eut un mouvement de recule brusque et grossier.

- Oh … Je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagné.

- Papa, je te présente Sebastian.

Sebastian ne manqua pas à son éducation en tendant une main assurée accompagnée d'un sourire parfait, le père de Blaine, légèrement plus petit que lui, lui serra la main en imitant un sourire hypocrite. Une femme vint briser la tension qui planait dans la pièce qui paraissait depuis peu minuscule, Sebastian posa les yeux sur la silhouette élancée face à lui, de long cheveux bruns et bouclés remontés en une queue de cheval faite apparemment à la va-vite et des yeux noisettes perçants, bien sur, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Blaine, mais le châtain retrouva la touche couleur caramel dans le regard de cette femme qui était encore plus belle que dans ces vagues souvenirs d'enfance, elle posa les yeux sur Sebastian, un large sourire divisant son visage, ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées, blanches comme neige.

- Bonsoir …

- Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.

- Oh !

La femme avait regroupé ses mains contre sa bouche, l'air vraiment surpris qu'elle affichait mit un peu de baume au cœur de Sebastian qui se dit que finalement quelqu'un se souvenait peut-être de lui dans cette maudite ville ! La brune se précipita et prit Sebastian dans ses bras, elle le serra contre son corps mince, le torse du châtain était collé contre la poitrine assez petite de cette femme, et il se dit qu'elle était bien plus grande que son mari, alors il sourit, passant ses mains dans le dos de la mère d'un autre, profitant de cette odeur, mélange d'agrume et de fleur du sud de la France, il vola un moment mère-fils, moment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis si longtemps, avant de se reculer, détachant leur étreinte.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Blaine était si déprimé après ton départ … Tu sais qu'il nous a regardé La Petite Sirène des centaines de fois …

Elle avait prononcer la dernière phrase tout bas, comme on annonce un secret, une honte. « Maman ! C'est bon la ! ». La voix de Blaine ne s'était pas faite entendre depuis un moment déjà, alors Sebastian tourna le visage vers lui en essayant de ne pas trop sourire, bizarrement, le fait que Blaine ait autant déprimé après son départ lui faisait plaisir, paradoxale comme pensée.

- Vous avez dîné les garçons ? Je peux vous préparer quelque chose rapidement si vous voulez.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, je dînerai chez moi, plus tard.

- Il est hors de question Sebastian, tu entends, que je te laisse errer chez moi le ventre vide, compris ?

Le jeune châtain lâcha un rire léger, un vrai rire, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, et acquiesça en guise de réponse. « Parfait ». La mère de Blaine, ainsi que son père, avaient déjà quitté l'entré, l'une pour la cuisine, l'autre le salon. Le frisé se tourna vers Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel, il marmonna un désolé du bout des lèvres avant d'inviter le châtain à gagner l'étage.

* * *

La chambre de Blaine était bien différente maintenant, les dessins et posters de séries télévisées avaient laissé place aux affiches de comédies-musicales, films anciens ou encore photos. Blaine et les Warblers, Blaine et sa mère, Blaine et sa famille, Blaine et Kurt, sans doute. Le cœur de Sebastian se serra en voyant l'air heureux de Blaine sur cette dernière photo offerte en spectacle torturant ses yeux, il se retourna et regarda Blaine qui s'était assis sur son lit, le frisé posa sa main, tapotant le matelas comme pour inviter Sebastian à s'asseoir, à ouvrir son cœur, à lui expliquer, à tout lui dire, alors le sportif s'assit à son tour, croisant ses bras contre ses cuisses, s'appuyant légèrement contre elles.

- Pourquoi vous êtes partis ?

- On a eu un accident de voiture, ma mère et moi, un soir en rentrant de chez toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas à mon avis, il y avait un orage violent, il pleuvait des cordes et … Voilà. Quand ma mère est rentrée de l'hôpital, elle n'était plus la même, lorsque j'ai grandi on m'a expliqué, et quand je dit « on » je parle de ma nounou, bref, ma mère a eu un très gros choc lors de ce putain d'accident, elle a de grosses pertes de mémoires, parfois elle se souvient de moi, mais c'est très très rare, alors … Mon père a décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer en France, il pensait sans doute que ma mère recouvrirait la mémoire plus rapidement là-bas, échec, rien n'a changé depuis et … On est revenu, à cause du travail de mon père, donc … Me revoilà, à la case départ si je puis dire.

Blaine resta silencieux de longues minutes après le discours de Sebastian, il essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler la boule qui s'était logée dans le fond de sa gorge.

- Mais … Ta mère elle … Elle s'est souvenue de …

- De toi. Je sais, j'ai été étonné, vraiment, mais tu t'en souviens, alcoolisé comme tu l'étais ?

Sebastian sourit et Blaine lui fit une moue légèrement boudeuse, _adorable_ pensa Sebastian.

- Je plaisante, tu le sais pas vrai ?

- Oui, oui, je le sais.

* * *

Il se faisait tard, la mère de Blaine avait fait à manger pour tout un régiment, Sebastian lui avait dit poliment qu'elle n'aurai pas dû se donner tant de mal, qu'un sandwich aurait fait l'affaire, il n'avait eu en réponse qu'un simple sourire attendrissant de la part de la brune face à lui.

Le châtain tendit le bras et releva sa manche pour regarder l'heure, 00h32. Il fit de grands yeux, ce qui interpella Blaine.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il est tard, je vais devoir y aller …

- Tu … Tu veux pas rester ?

Sebastian n'avait toujours pas l'habitude d'être invité chez des gens, il ne dormait que très rarement ailleurs que dans son lit, mais l'envie de rester avec Blaine était plus forte que tout, il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour ce soir, alors il accepta.

- On … On a pas de chambre d'ami alors …

- Ça fait rien, je peux dormir sur le canapé.

- Comme tu veux …

« Je te demande pardon ? Blaine Devon Anderson, où sont donc tes manières ? Il est hors de question que ce garçon dorme dans le canapé tu entends ? Vous dormirez, tout les deux, dans la chambre de Blaine, dans le même lit, et ne discutez pas, je vais me coucher, soyez discrets, soyez gentils de ne pas vider le frigidaire et surtout, pensez à éteindre toutes les lumières avant de remonter ». La mère de Blaine avait fait son speech d'un trait, sans coupure, sans laisser le temps à son fils de lui répondre ou de protester à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que Sebastian. Le châtain retrouva ici le discours cohérent d'une mère aimante et attentionnée.

- Ça te va ?

- Je crois que ta mère a donné un ordre, je suis dans sa maison j'ai le droit de ne rien dire.

La phrase de Sebastian provoqua chez Blaine un rire étouffé, le frisé fit un signe de tête à Sebastian avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sebastian remarqua que, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé, Blaine éteignit les lumières une à une avant de refermer sa porte de chambre derrière lui.

- Tu sais, je peux dormir sur le tapis et te laisser mon lit, je comprendrais que ça te dérange de dormir avec moi vu que je suis … Enfin …

- Vu que tu es quoi ?

- Tu sais bien …

- Non, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre là. Vu que tu es ?

- Ben … Tu sais … Gay.

Sebastian manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive, Blaine pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, ou avait-il simplement tâter le terrain pour se conforter dans le fait que Sebastian n'était pas un homophobe doublé d'un connard ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je veux dire … Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas dormir avec moi à cause de ça …

- Tu comptes me violer ?

- Euh … Non.

- T'as hésité avant de me répondre.

- Non, bien sur que non, je ne vais pas te violer Seb' !

Le jeune Smythe éclata de rire avant de se calmer, se souvenant que les parents de Blaine devaient déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il était, Blaine semblait si nerveux.

- Détends-toi, je rigole.

- Oh …

- Donc, non, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi, mais, petit 1, je ne suis pas gay, petit 2, je ne suis pas non plus homophobe, petit 3 j'ai une copine, et petit 4, je ne suis toujours pas homophobe. Compris ?

Le plus petit des deux secoua la tête et se leva.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche rapidement et mettre mon pyjama donc euh … Fais comme chez toi, je fais vite ok ?

- Ok ok.

Sebastian regarda Blaine quitter la chambre avant de se lever et de se déshabiller, il ne garda sur lui que son caleçon, bien plus simple pour dormir, posa ses vêtements pliés comme possible sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, puis laissa ses yeux se poser sur une bibliothèque, il se leva et se mit face à elle, parcourant d'un doigt les divers tranches exposées, beaucoup d'écrivains anglais, _tellement gay, _il s'avança et vit une pile de magasines de mode qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'appartenir à Blaine, et là, juste en dessous de cet amas de conneries, se trouvait un petit bloc dessin ouvert. Sebastian poussa les magasines d'une main et s'empara du bloc en question, il l'ouvrit, regarda le coup de crayon habile sur les diverses pages avant de tomber sur un dessin impressionnant représentant un homme, assez elfiques, les trais étaient fins, le nez pointu et le sourire parfait. Sebastian sursauta légèrement au toussotement derrière lui, il se retourna et fit face à un Blaine sans gel, et sobre, un pyjama noir ridiculement sexy sur le dos.

- Tu es tombé sur mes horreurs, tes yeux ne brûlent pas j'espère ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Tes dessins sont très bons ! Surtout le dernier, enfin, bien qu'il y en ai des semblables dans le bloc, je le trouve très beau cet elfe.

- Ce n'est pas un elfe, c'est un mec que je vois souvent en rêve, un enfant pour être précis.

- C'est bizarre tu sais …

- Dit comme ça, peut-être, mais je fais souvent le même rêve, donc voilà.

- En tout cas, c'est un bon dessin.

- Kurt dit que c'est ridicule.

- Kurt est stupide.

Blaine haussa les épaules, peut-être bien que Sebastian n'avait pas tort, peut-être qu'il perdait son temps à essayer de s'accrocher à l'amour de Kurt, peut-être, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, d'y réfléchir, il était fatigué et voulait juste s'affaler dans ce lit. Le frisé se rendit soudain compte que Sebastian ne portait rien que son sous-vêtement, il ravala sa salive mais ne put s'empêcher de parcourir des yeux la plastique parfaite se présentant face à lui.

- Le spectacle te plaît ?

Blaine étouffa un rire timide, ils sentait le feu monter à ses joues, le plus petit des deux amis se dirigea vers son lit et tira la couverture en fixant Sebastian.

- Euh, je dors toujours du côté gauche du lit alors …

- Gauche allongé ou gauche face au lit ?

- Allongé.

- Ça ne fait rien, peu m'importe du moment que je dors en fait.

Le frisé sourit et s'allongea, apparemment exténué par la journée passée, il tira la couverture sur lui et Sebastian s'assit de son côté du lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Pour pas changer quoi.

Sebastian soupira lentement, comme désemparé par la situation du frisé à ses côtés, il retira la couverture de sous ses fesses et s'y glissa avant de tourner la tête vers Blaine, mais le frisé avait déjà fermé les yeux, sa respiration était lente et calme, il ne dormait sans doute pas mais Sebastian était persuadé que Blaine n'allait pas tarder à sombrer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sebastian s'était retourné et avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Blaine, se rapprochant du corps mince et musclé. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et tout devint silencieux, sourd, et étrangement beau.

* * *

**Voilà, toujours le même refrain sur les RVs les enfants, je vous envoie du love. xx  
**


End file.
